Robert's Adventures in Minecraft: The Herobrine Series
by popopo8776
Summary: An epic quest of a man named Robert, he meets up with Sky Army and they quest together to defeat a great evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft! Pt.1**

This is an amazing story on the great adventures of a man named Robert, in the world of Minecraft. In this story he has many great challenges against creatures like creepers, zombies, skeletons, enderman, giant spiders, cave spiders, zombie pigmen, and etcetera. This story will probably be the greatest Minecraft story ever, it wont just pull you in it will grab your eyes and force you to read it! So enjoy, and be satisfied by this amazing quest of epic proportions!

It all started when I spawned in the middle of a forest biome a normal Minecraft player would usually start gathering wood first but I decided to explore the surrounding wilderness. Night was coming fast, and I decided to quickly find shelter nearby, no matter where I needed to survive the night. I soon found a village, and decided to ask a villager where I could stay the night, so I asked, and the villager replied "you can stay in the library", and I was so relieved when I found a place to stay. The next morning I woke to an unusual silence, and I thought to myself "why is it so silent, I should check it out"; so I exited the building, and saw that half of the village was completely abandoned, like they left in a hurry; I could tell because they didn't bother to take any items from their houses. Since they didn't care to take any items with them, I decided to salvage what they left behind, I knew it wasn't the right thing to do but I needed it to survive, and I found a lot of great things like iron armor and swords! As I was leaving the village I heard a faint hissing noise in the distance, it could only be one thing, a creeper! I shouted "holy crap" as I ran for my life. Then BOOM! Behind me, I jumped; thankfully I only got a few scratches, no major injuries, I decided to keep going, because I only had a few hours till night. Eventually I found another forest, and decided to get wood to make a temporary house, but as I was about to mine the tree I saw that there were already chopping marks on the tree, that meant someone had been here already; so I followed the marks on the other trees, and found what looked like a snowman, but made out of gold. As I was about to mine the gold, I felt like someone, or something was creeping up on me, but before I could run I heard someone say, "stop right there", so I un-sheathed my sword and asked, "Why should I"? And he responded "Because you are trespassing on my property", "who are you, and what are you doing here"? He asked, and I said "You first" as I turned around. I saw that he had a purple amulet around his neck, with a black and grey shirt and pants on with a black bandanna; he replied "my name is Sky the kid RS, but you can just call me Sky", "now who are you"?, I said back "my name is Robert", "nice name" he said, "now state your business and why you are mining my butter blocks". I said to him "I didn't know this was your…" he interrupted me and said "so you just go take whatever looks like it should be yours", "no I…" he again interrupted and said "save it, its getting dark, you need a place to stay till morning"? It's the least I can do; and stupidly I asked back "why would you offer me a place to stay, a complete stranger, who just was about to steal your gold"? he said back "because I wanted to, now just follow me, unless you want to be eaten, blown up, or shot"?, I had no choice he was right.

So I followed him, he led me to an entire house made of gold blocks; he said "Welcome to Casa De Butter house thing, I don't know what I call it, it's just a butter house, leave it at that"! So I entered and was amazed with the craftsmanship of the place, and exclaimed "This place is AWESOME", sky replied softly "butter is always awesome"; so he gave me a tour of his house, and I noticed that there were a lot of rooms; and asked "do others live here"?, he replied wisely "of course there are, why would I have 10 rooms for my self"?, then Sky yelled "Sky army come greet our temporary guest", I thought to my self "sky army"?. Soon five other people came over to where we were, Sky introduced me, he said to me "Robert meet Sky army: Deadlox, Trumu, Antvenom, Aviator, and my girlfriend Dawnables", I said "Hi guys", Deadlox Said to Sky "are you sure of this guy"? He replied "yes, I am sure", then Dawnables asked me "did Sky give you the tour"? I replied "yes he did". So far these guys seemed alright, but I still had trouble with understanding the whole 'butter' thing; so Antvenom showed me to my room and said "hope you like your stay", I quickly asked him before he left "What is sky army, and what is the whole butter thing"? Ant replied "Sky Army is our group led by Sky, and Butter is his nickname for gold", then he noticed the cuts on my leg; Antvenom asked "how did you hurt your leg"? I replied "creeper explosion, I jumped just in time before it blew up" Ant replied "your lucky, let me get some medical stuff" so once he left to get the stuff, I decided to explore my bedroom, in a chest I found two gold ingots, a gold helmet, and a gold sword; and on the other wall there was a small book shelf, in it there was only 3 books, A Field Guide To Mining, 100 Things You can Make with Gold, and Mobs For Newbies; and as I got up I heard footsteps and quickly got back onto my bed. Antvenom came back into the room with potions and food, Ant said "Eat, and drink these, you'll feel better in no time", I said back "thanks'"; Ant said "No problem, need anything else potions, armor, weapons"? "No thanks'" I replied, Antvenom left the room.

After I was done eating, I grabbed the book, A Field Guide to Mining, and started reading eventually; I just drifted off to sleep. About an hour later my sleep was cut short by the sound of glass breaking, swords slashing; so I got up grabbed my armor and my sword, and ran out into the main hall of the house, and saw Sky, Aviator, Ant, And Deadlox fending off zombies and skeletons; Sky noticed me and asked sarcastically "Did you sleep well"? I Replied "Need help"? Sky said "We got it covered go check on Dawnables, and Trumu"! I said "but…" Sky interjected and said "we got it covered, NOW GO"! Without a word I ran to check on them; when I saw them they were fine, they were held up in the basement with their pets, I yelled "you need help"? Trumu said "Yes we do, we have a bit of an Enderman problem" I replied "I'll take care of it". So I watched as the Enderman teleported, trying to look for a pattern, I saw it, and quickly held out my sword, and slashed it right in half. Dawnables said "Now go help Sky" once I got back to the main hall, Aviator was on the ground with serious injuries, ant was treating them, Deadlox was fine, except that he took an arrow to the knee from a skeleton, and Sky only had minor scratches.

I went over there to help, and asked "how many left"? Sky replied "just a few, its almost morning, those that don't die will burn", then I saw a zombie with full gold armor, and Sky stabbed it and said "you don't deserve to wear that butter armor" but then I saw a creeper right behind him and cut it down to size; when Sky noticed, he said "that was awesome" I said back to him "thanks but your moves were Majestic". After the onslaught ended we went over to the others, aviator unfortunately died because his wounds were to major, but Antvenom was able to extract the arrow from Deadlox's knee; Sky was pissed, he had lost one of his own to a siege on his own turf. Afterwards we held a ceremony in remembrance of Aviator, so we decided to pack up and find a new place to live, since the current base was now unsafe.

So we packed up and went on an exploration, a few days passed, and we had yet to find a place to set up; so on the sixth day of exploring we arrived at the snow biome, and as we walked through the trees we see what looks like a laboratory, when suddenly a man in a scientist outfit comes screaming and running at us; Deadlox knocked him to the ground as he passed by; after he caught his breath, I asked the scientist "what's your name, and why are you running?" He replied "my name is Sideline55, but you can call me Sideline" I still asked "now what are you running from?" He said "I'm running away from that lab, it's about to ex…" BOOM! The entire building exploded sending debris everywhere; I asked him "were there others?" He replied "two others" I said "Ant, Trumu, you guys know what to do" so they ran to find the two others. Sideline broke into tears saying "they're dead, I can't believe they're dead" I replied "we don't know that yet", Sky tossed gold ingots at Sideline saying "butter will make everything better" I said to Sky "your not helping". Soon Ant and Trumu came back with two other scientists; Deadlox suddenly said "I know who that is! That's Setosorcerer!" Then I asked Deadlox "who is Setosorcerer?" Deadlox replied "Setosorcerer is an alchemist, sorcerer, and an old friend" Then Antvenom told me who the other scientist is, he said "this is my old partner and Redstone specialist Sethbling" Dawnables got down and listened for a pulse, they were still alive! Sideline then said "thank god", Sky heard him and pinned him to the tree and asked him loudly "Did you do this!?" he replied "yes technically, kind-of" Sky exclaimed again "Did you yes or no" he replied "Yes I did it, we were building a new high powered TNT cannon, and I had my earphones in, and when I thought I heard someone say GO! I lit the TNT when it wasn't ready and when I noticed It wasn't firing I ran" then I walked up and said "you didn't even bother to help them get out!?" he replied "they're fine aren't they?" then Sky said to him "What if they weren't?" Sideline replied "but they are" I told Sky to let him go.

I said "We should set up camp in whatever is left of the lab" this fire is sure to attract un-wanted attention, and our main priority is to help Setosorcerer and Sethbling so after an hour or so, we set up a temporary base; Sideline was busy recovering the lab equipment, Antvenom and Dawnables were curing Seto and Sethbling, Deadlox was sleeping, so was Trumu; I was wondering what to do next when suddenly, Sky calls me outside to talk, he said "I admire your leadership and fighting skills, how would you like to join Sky Army?" I replied "I would be honored to join" Sky initiated me into Sky Army by asking me "do you Robert, think butter is awesome and majestic?" I said "yes, I do" and then he asked "by the power invested me, you are now an official in the Sky Army, Welcome" I said back "thank you".

The next morning Seto and Sethbling finally woke up, when I hear the sound of explosions in the distance I look through a pair of binoculars I found, and see Sideline running away from what look like a hoard of creepers, I face palm, Sky says "Let me guess" then I hand him the binoculars, he also face palmed; then exclaimed "oh Seto" Setosorcerer asked "is he in trouble again?" I asked sarcastically "is he always in trouble?" Seto said back "you don't even want to know" Trumu said "I'll take care of it" he grabs a diamond sword and slashes the crap out of the creepers, Trumu then turned back to say something to Sideline to see that he ran straight into a tree, we all laughed so hard that we almost fainted. Trumu said to Sideline "aren't snow angels supposed to be made in the snow, and not on a tree" Trumu took him unconscious back to the camp, Sethbling said to us "that's why we keep him inside and why he can't touch any thing that we say he can't" Sky said "I see that". I decided to ask Setosorcerer "why were you working with scientists? You're a sorcerer you work with magic" he replied "We were working on a secret project, to test the existence of a mythical creature" I was curious; Deadlox asked "what mythical creature?" Seto said in a serious voice "Herobrine" when Sky heard that name, he said "Why are you trying to mess with him", Seto replied "you know about his existence?" "Yes, I also have had an encounter" said Sky, and then Seto asked "when?" Sky replied angrily "during the onslaught on our house, aviator wasn't killed by a mob; something, I don't know what, came up and stabbed him out of nowhere, I couldn't do anything to help it". Sideline said to him "people die every day" Sky then marched right towards him in a fit of rage, right when he was about kill him I pushed them apart saying "Killing each other wont solve anything, what we are focusing on now is trying to get supplies, now lets get off this subject and get going!" Sideline went back to salvaging, and sky went over to his bed, to relax; I said to everyone else "go out and gather supplies, I'm going to follow sideline to keep him in check".

As we arrived at the lab I was amazed at how complex the machinery was even as damaged as it is; Then Sideline said "here's my Nano-saber", I asked "what is a Nano-saber?" , he replied "It is a sword that can slice through just about anything" , I said "that sounds cool". So while I and Sideline were salvaging we found lots of cool stuff, including a jetpack that I got to keep; but before we were going to head back  
Sideline tested the Nano-saber on a nearby snow-covered tree, he sliced it and all the snow piled on top of him, I laughed, so did he. So on our way back we saw the entrance to an abandoned mineshaft, as fun as it seemed, decided to throw a block of TNT in there it made the entire thing collapse, but then we saw a strange square formation of blocks, with a black filling the inside, Sideline being un-cautious decided to jump in, I said "NO" and grabbed on to him, he pulled me in to, right before I was sucked in I yelled as hard as I could "HELP!". I knew at least one person heard me, but then I let go, it seemed like seconds since we fell, but we woke up on a white sandstone like surface, the entire sky black as night, and I said "Where are we", Sideline then said to me "oh no, oh no" I asked "What's wrong?" he replied "we're in the End". **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft! Pt.2**

Previously…

I said "Where are we", Sideline then said to me "oh no, oh no" I asked "What's wrong?" he replied "we're in the End"

Back in the over world, Trumu heard a faint noise in the distance; He said "Hey it's getting dark, shouldn't they be back already?" Sky said back "yeah they should have been" Antvenom replied "we should go look for them, its not that I don't think they can fend for themselves, it's just that they can't last the whole night without weapons, or armor" Setosorcerer then said "We need to find them fast, who knows what trouble Sideline could have gotten Robert into" Deadlox said "lets go grab our gear and go"

Back in the end, I asked Sideline "what do we do now? I didn't grab, armor, nor weapons, and all we have is a jet pack and a Nano-saber" Sideline replied "I don't know, but since we are in the End one thing is for sure…" SCREECH "Oh crap" said Sideline; I replied "What?" then Sideline said fearfully "The Ender Dragon is here" WOOSH, Suddenly the Ender Dragon suddenly crashed itself into the ground plowing through everything in its path, I knocked us back a ways; I yelled "We need to kill that thing Now" Sideline replied "in theory if we kill it we can get back to the over world " I said back "even more of a reason to kill it" "ill take you up there you just kill that thing with your Nano-saber" he replied "I cant do it". I asked "do it or else I will feed you to it myself" "ok, ok fine" he said; so I jet packed him up there, once The Ender Dragon saw him it turned and started flying right at him. "Unsheathe that sword now" I said, he waved it, but nothing happened, it was flying closer and faster now, he kept flailing it around, I got at nerves end and just yelled "DO IT NOW, OR YOUR GONNA DIE!" Sideline ignited it just in time, and stabbed it right into its skull; but suddenly the wound healed, "What?" I said, Sideline replied "it's the beacons, they heal him" I said back "I'll destroy them you just keep hacking at that dragon", he replied "sure, but can I keep the head, for research", I answered "fine, but you have to kill it first".  
Back in the over world; "Any luck yet" said Sky, "I found something, an abandoned mineshaft, collapsed, and… what's this?" said Setosorcerer, Sky said "Don't touch it, It's an End portal" Deadlox said "they must have gotten sucked in, but its to risky to go after them" Antvenom replied "there on their own now". Back in the End; I just got done destroying the beacons when I saw a bright white and purple light, and from the distance I heard Sideline say "I did it", I replied sarcastically "I see that" so I flew back to the pillar and asked "what now?" Sideline replied "we jump into the portal down there, we better hurry because It closes in a few seconds" I replied "then why are we standing here" I pushed him of and then I jumped after him; about two seconds later I woke up to familiar voices "wake up" then I felt someone splash water on me, "hey your awake finally" said Sky, I looked around they were all surrounding me waiting for me to wake; Deadlox said "that was pretty beast", "yeah" said Antvenom, I replied "it wasn't me who killed the Ender Dragon though, Sideline killed it", Seto replied "we know, Sideline wouldn't stop bragging about it so we Deadlox knock him out again", but just as I was about to get up… BOOOOM, A huge explosion blew up our base, Sky said "Come on, that was the second base destroyed" I looked around for the source of the explosion, about a yard away, I look and say "No, no it cant be, Herobrine" Trumu gets up and decides to take a charge at him "NO" I yelled, but he didn't listen; and when Trumu was just about to swing at him, Herobrine reaches out and with no emotional expression, crushes him in an instant. Sky in blinded by rage Screams and runs right at him, and an invisible force knocks him back, Dawnables gets down to take care of Sky, and I yell at Herobrine "Why are you harming us, we did nothing to disturb you", he replied in a deep voice "Because, I've been following you, you led me to the village, you led me to their Base, you led me here, and once you, and that dimwit Sideline killed the Ender Dragon, I decided you were a worthy opponent", so I picked up Sideline's Nano-saber and yelled "you killed my friends, and all of those helpless villagers, you deserve to die." Herobrine laughed, and I charged at him, and said "DIE" and jabbed him with the sword, but it seemed as if it didn't connect, I looked and said "what", he looked down at me and grabbed me by the throat, and thru me at a near by tree, and he picked up the blade, and just has he was about to cut my head off; I heard a big THUMP. Herobrine turned and said "so you made it… Brother" and when we saw the man in the distance, we were shocked at whom it was; I said "can it be" and it was, it was Notch himself.

"Let the man go" said Notch "this is between me and you", Herobrine said back "as you wish" be fore I knew it I looked down and Herobrine had stuck the sword half way into me, and let me go. Notch said "Lets end this once and for all", they charged at each other, and when they were about to clash, Notch formed a Admin Ark in his hand, while Herobrine formed a Wither Bane in his, and then they connected blades and a huge explosion of power blew me back. I had managed to crawl back to everyone else, when Sideline noticed his Blade sticking straight out of me he pulled it out, and yelled "SETO GET OVER HERE" Seto came over to me and said "he got you good didn't he, don't worry I can fix you up, and make it so you can fight Herobrine, now hold still this will only hurt a bit" a green light went over me and I felt the wound healing, but then I felt a strange feeling of power coursing through my veins, Seto told me "it's done, I gave you powers, I think you can figure out how to use them" so I armored up, enchanted my original iron sword, and got out there. I ran as close as I could to the fight and said "hey ugly, bring it" Herobrine came at me; I flailed my hand at him and froze him in solid ice, but then, CRASH! He broke out, so I struck him with lightning, nothing, so I enchanted my blade even more and crossed blades with him Notch tossed his admin ark and said to me "catch you'll need it" so I caught the blade, and then it combined with mine. The fight went on for several minutes, but then I poured all the power that Seto and Notch gave me into one point, and hit him, Herobrine tried to block, but I broke his sword, and stabbed him in the heart and twisted the sword around, and ignited the blade, it burnt him to a crisp; right before he died I said to him "it's over", and pulled the sword out. I used so much energy in that fight that I collapsed to the ground un-conscious. I saw a light, thinking it was over; I suddenly woke, to Sky and Setosorcerer standing over me, I asked "was it just a nightmare, is Trumu fine, where's Notch?" Sky replied "calm down here's some butter" Seto said to me "unfortunately it wasn't a dream, Trumu recovered after sustaining major injuries, notch told me to give you something" Seto pulls out something wrapped in cloth, it was the fused sword that I used to kill Herobrine! I asked "where is everyone else?" Sky said "Sethbling is wiring the lights in our new base, Dawn is taking care of Decorations, Antvenom is helping Sethbling, and Deadlox is watching after Sideline" Seto said "honestly we thought you wouldn't make it you exhausted everything you had, but Notch used his powers to save you" suddenly, AHHHHHHH, Sideline suddenly falls through the ceiling and looks up at me and says "hi" and then faints. Deadlox hovers with a jetpack down through the hole that Sideline made, and says "I did it on purpose, he was being annoying and I thought he deserved it" I replied "so you drop him from 35 feet in the air?" Deadlox replies "Yep". Suddenly I get an idea so I said "let's go to the Nether!" Sky asks me "so you just got saved from dying and now you want to go to the hell of Minecraft?!" I replied "yes I do, Sky I thought you were majestic, or are you just scared!" Sky said "I'm not scared I'm just being cautious" Sky walks away, and then Seto asks me "so when do we leave?"** to be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft! Pt.3**

**Previously…**

Seto asked me "so when do we leave?" I replied "do we have the materials to build the portal?" Seto replied "yes we do, it can be completed by morning" I said to him "tonight let's eat and rest we have had a hard few days, we will leave tomorrow afternoon" so as the evening came, we all assembled in the new base, Dawnables had set up cake, chicken, pork chops, and steak; we had an awesome dinner, probably the best ever. Afterwards we all set up our gear in the main room for the next day, and then we went to our beds. The next morning came, and we made the portal; right before we left, I asked everyone "do we all have everything?, and is everyone here?" they were all here so we jumped through the portal.

We arrived on a reddish stone-like surface, surrounded by a hellish landscape, with a huge lava sea below us. Antvenom said sarcastically "so this is what hell is like" we all laughed and joked for a while, but then I said to them "we should set up base camp in front of the portal, and no one and I mean no one will sleep" then I heard Sky say "hey look, natives, and they're holding BUTTER!" so time passed and eventually we established base camp, it was a small cobblestone hut; Sethbling stated "so who's going out there first?" I replied "half of us will stay, and half will leave, Sky, Deadlox, me, and Antvenom will go" so we left to explore the landscape, a day later we started our way back when BOOM explosions all around us, we looked up, it was a ghast firing at us, Ant said "hit those fireballs back at the ghast!" so Sky and Me reflected the shots back at it blowing it up but the last fireball wasn't seen and blew up the ground below Sky, he was about to fall when I grabbed is hand I said "Hold on" Ant came up behind me and grabbed his other hand we pulled him up, Sky said "that was close, I could have burned to death". We kept walking at a faster pace until we got back to base camp, when we got back, they all asked "where have you guys been, we have been fighting off a new type of skeleton, and zombie pigmen because Sideline was stupid and decided to hit one!", I replied "of course he would do something like that, we should just keep him in a cage, that way he cant move nor touch anything". Sethbling then said to Seto "the cannon is finally operational" Seto replied "good, 3...2...1. Fire" BOOM, the resulting explosion knocked out an entire wave of them. I remembered that Antvenom told us that he had seen a structure over the lava earlier, so I asked "where's the structure? We need to take the fight somewhere else" Ant replied "its about a click east of here" I said back "lets pack up and go!"

So as we were about to fast track east, I heard an ominous voice say "so you're the one who killed the great Herobrine, you won't get far" I asked Dawnables "did you here that?" she replied "I didn't hear anything" Setosorcerer says "I heard it, I'm just working on what it was and who or what said it" so we kept going, and we eventually made it to the structure, it was gigantic! Unfortunately we were a story down from the top, so we had to scale the wall. I grabbed the ladders that were in my backpack and started to place them and we climbed, so once we got to the top we noticed the place was infested with blazes and magma cubes, Seth said wisely "this'll be fun" I asked Ant "did you pack the flame protection potions?" he replied "yes, I'll grab them out now" so he got them out of his pack and threw them at us, Deadlox asked "so who's first?" Sky said "I'll go" so he unsheathed his golden sword, and put on his golden armor, and ran at them; I went after him, we were back to back fighting of blazes, Setosorcerer and Sethbling were fighting off zombie pigmen, lastly Antvenom and Deadlox were fighting off Ghasts. I eventually realized something where's Sideline and Trumu? Oh right they went back through the portal; so after a while of fighting the ominous voice returned, but it was even louder so everyone could hear, it said "I am done with the games, you are infuriating me, I shall take care of you pests my self!" suddenly, all the defeated skeletons and soulsand around us started to meld together to form a huge flying, three headed skeleton; I asked it "who are you and why do you want to kill me?" it replied "I am the ruler of the nether, I am known by many names, but you may know me as the Wither!"

"The reason I am coming after you is because, I find you as a worthy opponent, and you survived The End, you killed Herobrine, so I decided that if I killed you it makes me even better than the great Notch himself!" I replied "Won't happen" he said "we'll see about that, get ready to die!" then suddenly he exploded! Out of the smoke he started firing skeleton heads at me, I quickly took my sword out, and started to deflect shots, but he was too powerful; the last shot that he fired got past me and hit me the explosion knocked me out, and probably almost killed me. Sky then said to Ant and Sethbling "GET HIM OUT OF HERE" to get me back to the real world, when they got me back Ant was able to see the full extent of my injuries; Ant then said "we need to heal him quick or he is going to die!" Back in my head I saw the light again, thinking that it was finally over I went through it, seeing Notch sitting down with Aviator; Notch then said to me "you cant die, you have to go back" I replied "but the wither over powered me there is no hope!" Aviator said to me "there is still someone who can kill it" I asked "Who has enough skill to kill this invincible creature?" Notch said "his name is Tid55584, Tid for short" I replied "where can I find him?" Aviator replied "in the desert he has a castle made of obsidian, it will be hard to miss" I replied "but we don't have that much time though, what if the others die?" Notch said "I have faith in their abilities, I think they can handle it" Aviator quickly said "time to return to life!" so I woke up, and said "we need to go now!" Ant said to me "you are in no condition to go anywhere" I replied "I don't care I know how to kill the Wither, If we don't hurry Sky and everyone else might die!" Seth asked "so where are we going?" I replied "there is a castle in the desert made of obsidian, there is a man there named Tid" Ant said "we can take a mine cart " so I mended my sword, and enchanted it, sand we got our journey underway; about half way down the tracks I hear someone scream "WAIT FOR US!", I hoped to god it wasn't Sideline, unfortunately it was, Trumu wasn't far behind him. I told Ant to stop and let them get in, knowing that Sideline would mess something up; so they got in the cart and we got going again, and we soon got to the desert biome; I took out my binoculars and searched for a castle, and found it. It was much larger than expected, I thought to myself, where in the world he has that much time to build all this. So we got close to the castle and a volley of arrows started to come down at us "DUCK" Trumu said, and we did, except Sideline decided to walk even closer to the origin, I yelled "GET BACK HERE!" he ignored and kept running, we chased him up to what looked like a cobblestone door, Sideline was just about to step through when, Sethbling Yanked him back right, when the cobblestone walls suddenly Smashed together, Antvenom said to Sideline "you're a annoying brat, you know that right" so Sethbling decided to place a block of TNT in front of the trap and ignite it, then BOOM the trap blew up. We walked right in and turned the corner, entering into the inner castle, the place littered with lava pits, so we were almost in to the inter fortress when iron golems started coming at us, Trumu said "he is so scared that he decides to send his guards at us?" we cut them down like they were mere silverfish; so we entered into the castle and saw the king on his throne and I asked "are you Tid?" he replied "who's asking"? I said "we have a Wither problem, Notch sent me", so Tid replied "tell me more"**… to be continued **


	4. Chapter 4

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft! Pt.4**

**Previously…**

I said "we have a Wither problem, Notch sent me", so Tid replied "tell me more" so we told him the whole story, and he said he would help, and conveniently he had his own Nether portal, so we entered he portal and teleported back to the base camp site. I said "the structure is east of this location" he replied "you didn't go to the fortress did you, if so your friends are in serious trouble" so we ran to the fortress, as soon as a saw the scene of destruction I almost collapsed, everybody was on the ground surrounded by mobs, in a pit of rage I took out the sword, my rage turning the blade red, and I ran and started killing all the enemies, until I heard, the Wither say "So your back for more, obviously you didn't learn from our past encounter, so I will teach you the hard way" he started shooting at me again, and I deflected every skeleton head he shot at me, in the mean time Tid snuck up behind him and jabbed a potion of instant damage into him saying "throw me a block of TNT", so I did, and he ignited it and jumped, the Wither turned to get Tid back, when I took the momentary opportunity to freeze him, I did; when the TNT finally exploded blowing him to bits, stuck my sword in the ground and with my power healed Sky and the others. When they regained conscious seconds later, I yelled "Lets get out of here!" so we ran to the portal and right before I jumped in I said "where's Sideline?" then I saw him running towards me, slicing magma cubes in his path, yelling "WE GOT TO GO NOW" suddenly I heard a gigantic explosion In the distance, I asked what he did , he replied "Run I ignited a BIOME BUSTER" I was about to ask what that is, when he pushed me through jumping in right after me, behind us all of the nether just collapsing; we all teleported back to Tid's castle. I asked Sideline "WHY DID YOU BLOW UP THE NETHER?!" he replied "if there is no more nether we wont see the Wither ever again!" Sky thanked me for healing everyone, and then asked me "where next?" I replied "I'm thinking the Aether but I think we should get a little R&R first" we all agreed with the idea, and then I thanked Tid for all that he had done to help.

The next day we went to the beach, set up some chairs, and sky decided to go swimming when a squid shows up, he yells "I…Hate…SQUIDS!" and went ape on that squid killing it; we all were cracking up; everyone was having fun, we all had just been through a great ordeal, we needed this. After we where done in the sun, we headed to base.

On the way Sideline said that he had just developed a serum that kills mobs instantly, I decided to ask "why don't you test it, its already evening." So he agreed, a few minutes went by when a zombie comes out from the trees, so he throws the serum at it, it seemed to be harming it when suddenly it grew to the size of a full grown tree its muscle mass was also increased by about 40% we all geared up when it suddenly smashed the ground sending us all flying, Setosorcerer then asked Sideline "where you mixing unstable elements again?" he replied "possibly, but I'll take care of it" Seto said back "No stay…" I interrupted and sad "lets test him, let him have this one" so Sideline went at him, his speed was incredible! He jumped up onto its back and jabbed sword straight into its head, the zombie immediately collapsed, all of our mouths were hanging open at the sight of it; I had Sky slap me to make sure I wasn't imagining this. He killed that mutant zombie, as much as it pained me to say, it was awesome; so we ran back to the house to go to sleep, to get ready for the next day of our break from traveling. After dinner we all headed to our rooms to rest, since the onslaught on our first base I have gotten more books to read, so I laid down in my bed and picked up the book _A Minecrafter's Guide to the Aether Dimension_ and started reading, I made it through the guide when I put the book down and crashed in my bed.

I woke the next morning hearing the sound of a portal opening, I got up got dressed and went to check what it was; it was a nether portal made out of glowstone but with a blue aura filling it, I asked Trumu what this was and why your building it this early in the morning, he replied "it's the portal to the Aether, and I just wanted to get the building done with" "So have you gone in yet?" I asked, he said "nope" I replied "good, we need to rest for another day or so" Dawnables set up breakfast for us in the dining room of the house, she said to all of us "dig in, these fish are freshly caught" so we all ate like there was no tomorrow; afterwards, me, Sky, and Sideline decided to go to the sparring room to practice, Dawn and Trumu went to go check on the farm, Seto and Antvenom were making potions and enchanting, Sethbling and Deadlox were patrolling the area, I knew it wouldn't be long till something went wrong, about an hour later Deadlox Comes running down to the Sparring room saying "SEIGE!, there is an entire siege of mobs marching towards our base, so we got up to the roof, me, Sky, Deadlox, and Sethbling start shooting a volley of flaming arrows at them slowing them down, leading them was one solitary man, Sky pulled out the binoculars, Sky then said to me "you wont believe who it is" so I ask "who is it?" Sky replies "its Tid" I'm wondering why he just saved us and yet now he's trying to kill us? So I yell down to Sideline "load cannons 1-4, and fire on my command!" he yelled back "Loaded, and armed" I said "wait for it… wait for it…FIRE!" so he fires the 4 cannons, killing most if not all of them; when Sideline saw that it didn't kill all of them he goes out there himself and grabs Tid and pins him to the wall asking him "Why are you attacking our base?" Tid replies "because that help I gave you was only a temporary truce" in response to his statement Sideline grabs him by the head and throws him up to the roof where we were; after Sideline was done taking out the mobs, we all imprisoned Tid in iron bars, for attacking us. Tid said "let me go I need to get back to my castle!" Deadlox replied "don't worry about your castle, as we speak Sideline and Sethbling are setting up a nuke in your base" Tid said "no, not my castle!" Sky pulls out the detonator and says "I wont detonate the nuke yet, but what is for sure is that you are going to be imprisoned for a very long time" we all walk away laughing.

Night time came and we were all telling stories around the dinner table, Sethbling was telling a legend of a person that can do absolutely anything, teleport anywhere he wants and was made to protect the world from people who just want to mess it up; I asked Seth "who is this person?" Sethbling replied "his name is The Moderator…" suddenly a dude appears on the table asking "did somebody say Moderator!" Dawnables asked him "who are you?" he replies "I'm The Moderator!" Setosorcerer asks him "what are you doing here?" he replies "I appear when ever somebody says my name", Sky says to him "well that's kind of creepy", the moderator then announces "well if I'm not needed I'll just be leaving, bye" The Moderator disappeared as fast as he appeared in the first place. After a couple minutes I said to everyone "let's all agree not to say his name ever again, ok" they all replied "Agreed", so after telling more tall tales we went to check on our prisoner, and to our surprise he had dug through the floorboards and escaped! I called in Sideline and asked "are the charges set?" Sideline replied "the four charges are in place, ready to detonate" I replied "get back here for the firework show" so after an hour Sideline returned, and I counted down "5…4…3…2…1, detonate!" so sideline pressed the button and in the distance a huge mushroom cloud grew encompassing a very large area, finally the shock wave got to us, it was bigger shake than expected; I turned to Sideline and asked "how many, and what type explosives did you use?" he replied "four Biome Busters" I said back " FOUR BIOME BUSTERS! ARE YOU CRAZY?" we all were in shock at how insane his stunt was; it wasn't insane in the cool way, it was insane in the purest sense of the word. After that night's stunt I made a permanent rule "no more explosives for Sideline"; the next day we went to observe the damage, the crater encompassed the entire desert, thankfully it didn't span to bedrock. Antvenom suggested "I think we should leave the over world for a while" so I replied "ok, it's Aether time!" So we went back to the base backed up our stuff, made sure that Sethbling had the explosives and not Sideline. Deadlox asked "so who's first this time?" Sky said "I'll go first this time" so he jumped into the portal, I went next, and everyone followed after me; when we landed we were all in awe of the beauty of this dimension, the floating mountains, and golden trees. I asked everyone "what do we do first?" Sky said "explore?" Antvenom said "mine?" Dawn said "build a base?" I replied "all of the above, we should split up into groups, we meet back here in an hour" so an hour passed by and me and Dawnables were waiting at the portal by our new base, I looked at the clock and it was already 30min passed the hour and we were wondering where they are; so Dawn asked "where are they?, they should be back by now" I replied "if they don't get back soon I'll have to go after them" soon enough they got back one by one, but someone was still missing, Sky. I went over to Deadlox and asked him "where's Sky? You should have been watching after him" Deadlox replied "I don't know, last time I saw him he was exploring some tunnel made completely of a weird stone; he said he would be behind me" Dawnables said "if I know Sky when he starts exploring he doesn't stop"

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft! Pt.5**

**Previously…**

Dawnables said "if I know Sky when he starts exploring he doesn't stop"

I reply to Dawnables "so, he's missing, that's just great, we need to wait till morning it's to late right now" Antvenom replied "so all we can do is hope for him to survive" so we went back to the house and went to bed; the next morning we immediately went to look for Sky. Deadlox lead us to the stone tunnel in which Sky disappeared in, Deadlox said to us "well this is the tunnel, he just ran down there" so we went down the tunnel, it was made of a type of stone I had never seen before; we eventually made it to a crossroads between two other tunnels, and we split up into groups. I and Deadlox's group were walking down the left path when we came to a lone chest in the middle of a room, Trumu decides to be the brave one and walk up to the chest, he tries to open it when it turns into a living chest that started to attack us; me and Deadlox un-sheathed our swords and went at it… Dawnables, and Sethbling's group weren't having it any better; they decided to walk down the right path, and came to a giant room, with a huge grey block in the middle, un-cautiously Sideline decides to take out the iron pick and hit it, suddenly a giant eye opened on all sides of the block, Sideline backed off as the block rose up into the air and started to slide at them. They decided to run back towards us, while yelling "Sky where are you?" as they arrived at the crossroads, they heard a faint voice, "over here!" so they ran to the voice, and sure enough it was Sky, he was messing with some Gold he found in a chest. Dawnables yelled back to our group "We found him, better get back here quick!" the giant block was getting closer and closer, right when it was about to hit Dawn, Sky jumped with his Golden pickaxe, and jammed it straight into the block's eye. The block fell back to the ground, breaking to pieces; Sideline went over to it and started bashing the broken pieces, even though it was already dead; I and Deadlox's group eventually made it back to the entrance meeting up with them. I asked "what's with the broken stone all over the ground, and why is Sideline bashing the broken pieces?" Dawnables replied "I will tell you about it later" so on our way back to the base we noticed a strange purple ore in the wall, Ant asked "should we mine it?" I replied "sure, then we need to fast track back to the house."

So he mined it, and conveniently enough I brought the book _A Field Guide to Ores, and dimensions_ along with me, once we got to he house, I opened the book and turned to the section on the Aether, I noticed that the giant living block that Dawnables described, was actually one of the three bosses of the Aether, and its nickname is "The Slider", and the place we were in was called a "Bronze Dungeon". After reading a bit I decided to go outside, even knowing that it was night time to get some fresh air. Setosorcerer, woke up and saw me outside the house, he walked out there and asked me "what's troubling you?" I replied "everywhere I take you guys, we all almost die or someone does die" Seto said "its not your fault we all contributed to wanting to go these places, I you never found Sky, we would have never defeated the Wither, defeated the Ender Dragon, nor ended Herobrine's reign, without you doing all this stuff, we could have all died" I replied "thank you, I think I'll go back to bed now"

The next day, I woke up late in the day, everyone but Sideline had left the house, so I asked "where is everyone?" Sideline replied "they went mining" and then I saw sideline using the anvil and asked "what are you doing" he replied "I'm making an iron battleaxe" so I went to the enchantment table to learn new spells and enhance my current ones, so I went through the book of enchantments and found flight, so I leaned the enchantment and enchanted my sword; after, I went outside to test it and flew upwards a ways and then hovered downwards slowly and safely. I went back into the house, and asked Sideline "so I'm stuck here for the next several hours with you?" he replied "yep!" I yelled out "NO!" so a few hours passed and the others weren't back yet, so Sideline asks me "do you want to help me on the creation of a tunneling explosive?" I replied "I've got nothing better to do, so sure" so went and I helped him for about an hour until it was complete; once it was we went out side and positioned it facing the wall, and ignited it, it exploded creating a 3x3 tunnel going about nine blocks into the mountain, but that's the least of it, it also left all the ores un-touched, and mined them for you so you don't have to. After that successful test we were very hungry, so we went back inside to see everyone waiting for us, Sky then asks us "where have you two been?" I replied "testing Sideline's new invention, a tunneling explosive that drops everything destroyed" before they could respond, I and Sideline ate everything that Dawnables served up for us and then we crashed in our beds. During the night I had a nightmare where I saw the Wither, Herobrine, and The Ender Dragon, Herobrine said to me, "you may think that you destroyed us, but we will come for you, come for revenge, and come to destroy all of your team" and then I woke up, saying "We have to leave" Sky asks "why?" "I had a premonition "Herobrine, the Wither, and the Ender Dragon aren't dead, and they are coming back for revenge" Antvenom replies "come on lets just be rational about this, you killed them, and we all saw it, now they're back?" I said back "exactly, but we wont run, we will fight and win, lets go to the plains, it's the perfect battle field, im not saying that you have to risk your lives to kill them, so I give you a choice, you can join me to end this, or you can back out" everyone but Sideline said "I'm in" we all geared up while Sideline disappeared off somewhere; right before we went through the portal, I asked "ARE WE READY TO END THIS!" they reply "YEAH!" and I said back " LETS GO!" so we poured through the portal, and landed in the plains, in the distance I see 3 portals opening, The wither enters from the nether portal wit an army of blazes, and zombie pigmen; the Ender Dragon enters from the End portal, with and army of Endermen; and lastly the largest portal opens up in the center, from it enters Herobrine, with a huge legion of zombies, skeletons, creepers, and spiders. Sethbling looks back at us and says "there's got to be at least 5000 of each mob out there" I then said "I'll take my chances, on my mark, CHARGE!" so most of us run at the mobs while Sethbling, and Dawnables shoot arrows from the trench we dug, so we started slashing mob left and right when Deadlox says "there's too many of them, and LOOK OUT!" suddenly the Ender Dragon tries to plow right into us, we dodge, but just barely. Suddenly from the distance we hear someone yell "hey Ender Douche bag, Come get some" we then noticed it was Sideline, the Ender Dragon charges at Sideline when he yells " I killed you once but now its time to finish what I started, NOW EAT LASER!" he fires a huge laser beam at it completely vaporizing it; Sideline then jet packs down from the mountain, and says to me and Sky "Sky you take out the Wither, and Robert you finish Herobrine once and for all, oh and I brought a few friends to help everyone else take out the mobs, meet Caveman, Chimneyswift, and Slamacow." I quickly interject by saying "no time for introductions, now lets kill these guys" we all charge at them yelling, me and sky go to take out the bosses, while Sideline and everyone else are turning a war into a Man or Mobslaughter; Sky was on top of the Wither, while cutting off the three heads he says "this little Wither went to the void, this little Wither went to the End, and this little Wither went to Hell" after he cut off all the heads, unlike before the wither exploded into flames, sending skeleton fragments everywhere, I on the other hand wasn't having such an easy time with Herobrine, his newly improved Wither bane, was clashing with my upgraded admin ark, each hit sending off a burst of power with a strong torrent of wind in every direction; I said to Herobrine "you will never win this, I will destroy you so seriously that you will never be revived ever again" Herobrine replied "confused mortal, you will never kill me, I will be the one who kills you, after you comes your friends, and after them comes the world" I said back in a pit of rage "I'LL DESTROY YOU!" in that charge of power I took his blade and plunged it back into him, and then took mine and sliced him in half, and to make sure he would never come back I used a fireball and set his body on fire.

When I landed back to the ground Sideline yelled "RUN! OR ELSE GET BLOWN UP" so we made a run for it not knowing why we were running, I ran up to Sideline asking "What are we running from, and how long do we have?" he replied "500 megaton nuke, and we have to get out of the blast zone in 1 minute" I replied "I've got an idea! Moderator" Moderator suddenly appeared in front of us "did somebody say Moderator!" I replied "yes I did, now please TP us to our base a 500 megaton nuke is about to explode!" Moderator then said "let me put in a little command and… done" poof we were at our base, then about two seconds later BOOOOM! I yelled "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!" the shockwave hit us like it was only a mile away, after the blast we decided to check on the damage done to our base, it took the roof right off and a few blocks. So I said "we can fix it there's not that much damage" so we did, after a few months, we fixed up the base, improved it, and initiated new members in to Sky Army. Unfortunately we had learned that Tid had survived the nuking of his base, but just barely; we get occasional attacks from Tid, but since Sideline installed his new Auto sentry/laser defense grid system or ASLDGS for short, we didn't have to move a finger to fend off an attack, we just sat and watched like it was a movie; though to keep up the fun of fighting we occasionally go on conquests, raids, and counterstrikes. One day we were very bored, so Sideline developed a rocket, I asked him "moon?" he replied "yep" so I went back into the main hall of the base, and asked everyone "Moon base anyone?" we all were ecstatic, so we all crammed into the rocket and lifted off into space, as we left the atmosphere we were surprised at the fact that the world was a gigantic cube; we eventually landed on the moon, and Sky stepped off the rocket first saying "that's one small step for Butter, and one large leap for Sky Army" we all followed him and explored the moon. We later then made a gigantic moon base. What will happen next?

**To be continued ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft! Pt.6 **

**Seto's infectious mistake**

After months of exploring the moon, some of us decided to leave others wanted to stay behind in our new base; Setosorcerer, Sideline, and Trumu decided to leave back to Earth to do science stuff. So they left while the rest of us stayed behind to enjoy the scenery, and peace of the moon; a few weeks later, we get a transmission from the ground base, I tell Antvenom to bring the transmission up on the screen; Sideline appears saying frantically "You need to come back now, we have a huge problem and its spreading fast!" before I could respond, the transmission dies. So we all pack up our gear and take off in the shuttle bound for Earth; as we got closer to ground base I noticed a purple like area on the ground, I took it as just being purple wool on the ground. When we landed, we ran as fast as we could to the ground base; once we got there I busted through the door and asked "What's wrong?" Sideline replied "Were out of food!" I said back "Food, that's it?" Sideline said "Besides food, one of Seto's magic experiments went horribly wrong and is infecting the land!" Sky said to Sideline "you need to get your priorities in order, you should have told us about the magic first, now where is Seto?" Sideline replied "I and Trumu locked him up, Seto was infected and tried to attack us" so I asked him "where is it spreading, and what is it?" Trumu replied to us "it's spreading about two clicks northeast, we ran some tests on the substance, and it's Taint" Antvenom said "no not again, it can't be, Deadlox and I wiped it out years ago, and we made sure of it!" Sky asks Antvenom "what's taint, and what does it do?" Ant replies "Taint is a very infectious substance that infects mobs and blocks, you can say it is the zombie infection on steroids" then in reply Deadlox says "without Seto to make a cure, the best thing we can do is to move to the Moon, The End, The Aether, or The Nether; or plan B would be to NUKE THE CRAP OUT OF THAT ENTIRE AREA!" Ant interjects by saying "or… we can increase the amount of Vis in that area there by decreasing taint levels slowly, but surely" so after a while of thinking we decided to make Plan A the Vis increase, Plan B would be nuking it, and the plan of last resort would be leaving to the Moon.

Over the next couple of days we made gallons upon tons of Vis to get ready to spill upon the area, but one day I decided to walk outside to see the progress of the spread of Taint it didn't spread very fast, but suddenly I see a purple creeper, and out of caution I decide to run I got back to the base and told Sideline the sight, he came to look at it, and he said "it's a tainted creeper, when it explodes it infects a small area around it with Taint" suddenly I heard Trumu yell from the back "Its ready!" Sideline yells back "commence operation Spill Control" suddenly the reserve Space shuttle takes off and dumps about 500 tons of Vis on the tainted area, for a little while the Taint seemed like it was retreating, but then it started spreading again at a faster pace! Trumu radioed it saying "time for Plan B, Sideline do you have the Detonator ready?" Sideline replied "yep, commence operation Bug Bomb" so Trumu drops four biome busters and three nukes on the area; Sideline says to us "Everyone, take everything important, gear, weapons, food, and personal belongings and take cover in the underground bunker, ASAP!" so we all ran, sideline right behind me.

I grabbed all of my books, weapons, and armor; as I ran down the stairs I noticed Seto was cured, I was relieved that we hadn't lost another soldier in the Sky Army so we finally got down into the bunker, and Sideline said "detonation in 3…2…1…DETONATE!" A huge explosion, bigger than I have ever seen rocks the entire landscape, that you could see ripples flowing through the solid rock the shock wave was so strong. A few minutes passed and the tremors finally subsided; Sideline radioed in Trumu "is the Taint gone for good this time?" Trumu responded "turning around for a second look, and… your not going to believe this" so he brought up the live camera feed from the shuttle onto the screen, it seems as if we made it worse, the explosion thru the taint in several directions, Sideline said "Trumu bring the shuttle back here, and everyone else, when he gets back I want you to pack onto the shuttle; we may only have several hours till the taint reaches this base" Sky said "I will break the blocks from this base so we can re-build in the new area" and then I said "everyone else take everything you can salvage from this base and pack up" Sethbling said "I've got an idea, of who can help us very fast!" I asked in reply "Who?" Sethbling calls out "Oh Moderator" so the moderator appears and like always he says "did somebody say moderator!" Ant asked him "we all need you to TP all of our stuff onto the Space shuttle, or else we will all die!" The moderator replied "ok, and… now, all of your base should now be packed safely on the shuttle" so we thanked him for saving us again and instead of disappearing he decided to tag along with us.

Right before we were about to take off, something was troubling me I was wondering if we should save Tid or not, I decided no he should suffer the consequences of his repeated attacks. I new that was kind of cold hearted but he deserves it; so we took off in the shuttle but instead of going straight to the moon we made a quick pit stop in the Aether to pack up our other base; soon we took off bound for the Moon. When we landed, I put a disk into the jukebox and the song _it's the end of the world as we know it_ started playing, Sky was crying because of all the butter that will be wasted because of the taint, so I said "its assured this is our permanent home, the Earth is going to be completely infected, and the Moon, and the Aether are all we have, so we made a living out of it, and we knew eventually once we run out of resources we would have to go back and try to cure it again, but until then its all uphill; and before our first night in our new permanent base came to a close united we all said "To Sky Army!".

**The End, For now…**

** (No pun intended)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft! Pt.7 **

** The Great Destroyer**

**As we return to this Minecraft saga we start a new perilous adventure into an infected world to combat this spreading disease.**

A few months after we escaped to the Moon from the tainted world, we knew that we would have to go back to get food and supplies eventually; so as our food supplies dwindled I knew I had to get more food. So I decided that so I didn't risk any of my friend's lives, The Moderator and I went alone down to the world to hunt. So we got into the shuttle and left down to the planet below, as we got closer and closer we noticed that most of the landing spots have been infected by the taint so The Moderator and I changed our landing spot miles ahead of the taint.

About an hour later, we landed at the targeted spot we knew it would be spreading here fast so we readied our weapons and went hunting; I decided I would gather seeds and fruit, while The Moderator would go gather animals to breed, and to kill. So a while later, we returned to the shuttle and put the supplies on board; I said to The Moderator "I think we should gather some wood and some other ores quickly before we go back" so we hurried with picks in hand to go to mine, thankfully there was a spot with a lot of ores near the surface; so after gathering the ores we jumped on the shuttle and left. On the way back to the Moon we took a quick stop in the Aether to gather some more supplies; so we gathered some alchemy materials for Setosorcerer and Sideline to research, and then continued our flight back to the Moon. about a day later we arrived back at HQ on the Moon, everyone was surprised at how good Moderator and I hunted together, but as I got to Setosorcerer I told him that I got him a sample of the taint to experiment on, he was pleased that I got him the sample after I handed it to him I carefully told him "this needs to not be known by the others because the thought of taint in this base might cause panic and unnecessary worrying" Seto replied "fine this will be under lock and key, only me and Sideline will know about this".

Later that day, Trumu and I decided we should create a biosphere on the Moon to create an artificial environment like the planet below and to create a possible backup world in case we can't save the planet below from the spreading taint. After days of hard work we managed to create a self sustaining ecosystem; but as I was about to go to bed to rest from all of the work I have just done, Seto bursts into my bedroom and says "I found a solution to the taint!" he then held out a red colored goo, then I saw it move and asked "did that thing just move?" Seto replied "yep, it has artificial intelligence, it finds an infection and neutralizes it" so after he explained it I decided to test it in a day or so, since I just wanted to rest.

As I dozed off into a deep sleep I was spoken to by Notch, he then said to me "this problem isn't yours to handle" but I said back forcefully "I don't care, it is killing everything and our very survival is at stake!" he replied "I'm not disagreeing with you, I'm just saying someone else is going to handle this one" but as I was about to argue I heard another voice saying "Robert wake up, Wake Up" and then I woke to Sky dumping a bucket of ice cold water on me; I then asked him "how long have I been out?" he replied "two days, you better get up, because Seto and Sideline are about to test the solution they made" so I jumped out of bed and ran to the living room to see everyone waiting to see him throw the potion. About a second later, Sideline did the honor of throwing it, the goo seeped into the infected dirt when suddenly, the block turns into the red goo, and does the same for every tainted block in the area. Once it was done infecting the taint all of the goo disappeared in sequence, eliminating the taint; I then screamed "IT WORKED!" we all were ecstatic; but when Sideline went to check the extent of their success he saw what looked like a block of red goo, but the color were inverted.

Right when we were about to party over the victory, Sideline radioed in saying "you guys better take a look at this" so we all turned toward the screen, Sideline carefully touches the strange goo block when it starts to grow toward the sky at a fast pace. As it grew upwards, it suddenly stopped at cloud level and started growing outward even faster then the taint. Antvenom gets on the radio and yells "Get in the shuttle and get out before it covers the entire horizon!" so Sideline and Seto start running and hop in the shuttle; right when they were about to make it out… BOOM! The engine on the shuttle suddenly explodes Sideline jumps on the Com and says "someone or something is firing at us" BOOM! Another engine explodes. Sideline yells "S.O.S, we are going down, I repeat we are going to crash land in the desert" the frequency suddenly drops. In anger I yell "Damn it, bring up webcam on the planets atmosphere" so Deadlox brings up a picture; the goo has already covered about a quarter of the world. Chimneyswift then says to me "we can't get a clear shot toward the planet for another week, but that is if it hasn't covered everything by then" I thought back to that dream when Notch told me not to get involved; I knew then that I should have listened, I knew then that they are on their own now.

Down on the planet… Sideline and Seto were climbing out of the wreckage that was their ship, Sideline then said to Seto "well we're f***ed", Seto then replies "no shit" and then says "now we need to find two things: one being who shot us down, and two being help" so they walked towards the area where they were shot down only to see Tid packing up a missile launcher. Sideline says "You!" and then rushes at him, Tid attempts to run away only to be tackled and knocked out by Sideline; when Tid woke up Seto was standing before him asking "why did you shoot us down?" Tid replied "because, if I'm going to be stuck here so will you, now let me go I need to get back to my GF she is probably worried sick" Sideline then says "not until we are done interrogating you, Now where is your current base, and where did you get those weapons?" Tid responded "my base is what's left of my kingdom, and those weapons were made by a villager I know, now can I go?" Seto replies "sure but you are taking us with you, because you shot us down and we have nowhere to stay" so we were on the road to his base, Sideline looks up depressed at what he had done quotes "I am death, the destroyer of worlds" and then yells "what have I done!" and then collapses in tears, from there Seto and Tid dragged him the rest of the way.

Back at the Moon, I was raging over the fact that I can do nothing to get Sideline and Seto out of there, I screamed "fuck!" I ran over to where everyone was gathered and said to them "Get me down there no matter what! We need them out of there ASAP!" after yelling that, Sky walks over to me and says "I think you should sleep this off, don't you think we know that we need to get them out of there?" so I thought about it, apologized and walked to my room and relaxed eventually dozing off to sleep; I woke in a dream with Notch again, he said to me "I warned you not to get involved, now see what happened!" I replied "you're supposed to be a god, you're supposed to help, you are acting like your brother, and that pisses me off!" he replied to me angrily "I am nothing like brother, how dare you say that, and as a god I am not allowed to interfere in the affairs of mere players" and debate back "so you are just going to let en entire world just be destroyed?! You have fallen as far as possible" after saying that I suddenly woke to a un-settling silence, I put on my armor, grabbed my admin blade and rushed to the living room, to see everyone passed out on the floor. I looked around to try to find the assassin when I saw it, it had a girl like figure, with ninja like robes on; I ran after her, she leapt into her shuttle and jetted towards the planet below, I went back to check on my friends, they turned out to be fakes dressed and painted to look like them; I knew then that she took them I brought up the orbital camera, she flew through an opening in the atmosphere I locked the shuttles coordinate's so I could track it; I followed it until it stopped moving, when I noticed where it stopped I was more enraged then I ever have been before; it stopped at the coordinates of Tid's old castle, so as I was about to jump into a shuttle, I heard a voice that I haven't heard for a very long time that said "your not ready to fight him, he has grown stronger since your last encounter" I turned around to see Aviator standing behind me, he said "I will train you, by the time I'm done you will be more than ready to fight that little prick!" I didn't argue because I knew it wouldn't help. So we went down to the sparring area, I drew my blade, but he didn't draw his, so I decided to have the first strike so I lunged at him, when he, with a burst of speed, went behind me and hit me to the ground; Aviator then said "You can not win a fight with blind sighted attacks, you need to be smart, aware, and have good reflexes" so I listened, I stopped and cleared my mind, Aviator took his turn, I sharpened my senses, I heard something and jumped at him, I managed to get a hit on him; he was impressed.

Back on the planet…

Seto, Sideline and Tid had just arrived at Tid's base to see a shuttle land. Unknowing of what happened on the moon, they thought nothing of it; Setosorcerer, curious, asked "Tid, if you had a shuttle all this time, why didn't you just fly to the moon?" un-responsive Tid turns around with a dart gun and shoots us, we blacked out. Sideline and I wake up to all of our friends and us in a jail cell; Sky suddenly yelled out "Let us out now, or your dead!" over the intercom is Tid's voice saying "there's no use, I wont release you all, its payback time for the destruction of my base" Deadlox replies "so what, are you just going to shoot the moon with a tiny rocket? HA" Tid says back "your close, my colleague, after capturing you, placed two nova bombs in your base, in several hours I will detonate, and the moon will be gone!" Back at the Moon, several days of training have passed, Aviator finally said the two words I have been waiting for "your ready" I replied "thank you for your training, its time to serve some revenge with a side of some ice cold payback" I jumped in to the shuttle and with the bases cannon Aviator blasted a hole in the spreading infection, I boosted the engines and went through the hole; the time for revenge was now.

**To be continued…**

**Next part: The Final Battle has begun**


	8. EndingCliffhanger

**Robert's Adventures in Minecraft! Pt.7.5 short**

**The Final Battle has begun**

I boosted the shuttles engines through the hole blasted open. I locked the coordinates of Tid's castle and got there in no time flat. When I landed, I ran up to the door of the base and blasted it open, behind it were five iron golems, I laughed and said "the more the messier!" one iron golem lifted his arms about to smash me, when he tried to smash me, it ended up shattering its arms, I then said "my turn" with lightning fast speed jetted through all of them and then stopped and turned, all of the golems fell to pieces; I just kept walking when I came to the door of the jail, all I did was lightly touch it and it flew of the hinges, I walked in to the jail and cut open the jail cell door. I told everyone "get out of here, I have something I need to take care of" as everyone ran out of the base, Tid's voice came over the intercom and said "you don't have to go anywhere, I will come to you" BOOM! Tid came down through the ceiling; he then said to me "nice, to see you a gain, too bad this will be short lived" I replied "for you, you will pay for what you have DONE!" I ran at him, our blades crossed creating a violent explosion that vaporized the base.

To Be continued in: Roberts adventures in minecraft legacy!

To see how the full battle played out, read Tid's Adventures in Minecraft


End file.
